fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Aya Frindra
Aya Frindra (フリンドラ・アヤ, Furindura Aya) is a female Mage from a guild called Huang's Pearl and is commonly regarded as the Guild Ace of said guild. Having met up with a demon in the not too distant past, said demon cursed her with a rare Magic known as Arc of Rhythm. Now having mastered this powerful Magic, she is the most powerful member of the Guild and infamous for defeating a massive amount of Dark Guilds in the past. Due to the fact that she, alongside the rest of her team, the Phantasmal Ensemble, managed to halt a coup staged by a mysterious figure in the Magic Council who called herself Chang'e, they are commonly viewed as heroes by other guilds in Fiore. But Chang'e managed to escape before she could be detained by the guards, they have been chasing her ever since. As a result of their everlasting chase, the three of them are rarely seen in the building of Huang's Pearl. But since she has fewer earthly connections than her team members, also her adoptive sisters, Aya has a tendency to visit more seldom than them. More persistent in her hunt, she has been the closest person to catch Chang'e, but the figure remains elusive. Having made it her goal to detain this heinous criminal, Aya has vowed to never rest until the mistress of shadows is brought to justice. As a result of her constant exposure to evil, she has gradually become more and more unscrupulous herself; poisoned by her own passion. Believing that it is a small price to pay, Aya hardly values her own life anymore. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Arc of Rhythm (リズムのアーク, Rizumu no Āku): Her Magic also caused her to develop two additional identities, Break (ブレーク, Burēku) and Passion (パッション, Passhon), which reside in her body. Regular people who can learn Arc of Rhythm through normal means instead of acquiring it through Ritual of Bestowing do not possess such entities inside themselves, but Aya does as a result of being subjected to this particular Black Art, as it is its signature effect. While they have never manifested in the woman's behavior, these two entities frequently clash in her mind. Humorously, these two beings possess qualities which contrasts a majority of the time, as demonstrated by their general behavior. Break, clad in deep purple, is often aloof, brooding and frequently appears distant, especially when meeting her gaze. Passion, on the other hand, is rash, impulsive, aggressive and more often than not, mocking as well. *'The Drum's Victorious War Cry' (太鼓の勝鬨, Taiko no Shōkō): *'Song of Guidance' (案内歌, An'naika): *'Imperial Command: Heavenly Queen's Song' (皇令：天后唄, lit. Imperial Command: Heavenly Queen's Song with Shamisen): Trivia *In contrast to her siblings, who are related by blood, being half-sisters, Aya is only their adoptive sibling and was brought into their family much later. *Her combat theme is Primordial Beat ~ Pristine Beat (O-Life Japan remix). Behind the Scenes Much like her sisters, Cattleya and Margreta, Aya's epithet serves as an inspiration from a traditional Shintō deity, which in her case is Raijin. Having a lightning motif as a result, her element contrasts her sister's, which are earth and water respectively. This is especially apparent in her case, since lightning is far more destructive than earth and water, which is also reflected in her other Magic, which is Arc of Rhythm. Being far more destructive than Note Magic, Aya was always intended to stick out from her sisters. Just like Raijin himself, Aya uses drums in order to invoke lightning and thunder. Category:Female Category:SereneDreams Category:Legal Guild Member Category:Mages Category:Holder-Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Original Characters Category:S-Class Mage Category:LGBT Character Category:Huang's Pearl